Même la Lune a ses limites
by Choubidouwah
Summary: Trois mois après avoir vaincu Pitch, Jack Frost commence à douter de la décision de l'Homme de la Lune. Lorsqu'un nouvel ennemi entre en scène et que notre jeune Gardien commet une énorme -gigantesque- bêtise, le plus grand Gardien de ce monde se doit d'agir... et soumet à Jack tout un ultimatum. Alors que le monde entier semble se liguer contre lui, réussira-t-il à s'en sortir?


Note de l'auteure

**Ceci est la toute première fiction que je publie sur ce site. Elle m'est venue en tête après avoir écouté Le Réveil des Gardiens pour la deuxième fois en une semaine, et lorsque j'ai vu que ça se pouvait d'écrire des fanfics là-dessus (eh oui, je suis inculte à ce point), eh bien je me suis dit "Pourquoi pas ?" **

**Ce n'est que le début, le prologue, si vous voulez, et j'ai une petite idée sur la suite... mais je ne suis pas encore certaine de ce qui va se passer exactement, alors il se peut que la suite prenne du temps avant d'arriver ! Et malheureusement, j'ai beaucoup de travail à cause de l'école (secondaire 5, et j'ai pris chimie et physique alors que je n'en ai même pas besoin pour mon programme au cégep... pas forte, la fille)... ce qui fait que souvent, les choses ne vont pas aussi vite que ce que j'aimerais ! C'est la vie...**

**Alors, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce prologue... Bonne lecture ! :)**

**P.S Les noms des personnages sont ceux de la version québecoise, sauf pour Pitch... "Noirceur" n'est pas un très beau nom :P**

**P.P.S Dans ce chapitre, rien ne m'appartient ! Sauf le déroulement de l'histoire, bien évidemment... Si un quelconque élément de ma fiction ressemble à une autre, je vous assure que c'est purement et simplement une coïncidence. Rassurez-vous, je m,efforce que ça ne se produise pas !**

* * *

« Je m'appelle Jack Frost. Comment je le sais ? C'est la Lune qui me l'a dit... Mais c'est tout ce qu'elle m'a dit. »

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le triomphe des Gardiens sur Pitch, le Bonhomme Sept-Heures. Trois mois au cours desquels l'Homme de la Lune ne fut pas plus bavard que d'habitude. Cependant, le mutisme de l'astre de la nuit n'importait plus autant à Jack; maintenant qu'il avait été nommé Gardien, il obtenait enfin ce qu'il avait le plus souhaité en trois-cents ans d'existence : la joie de pouvoir être vu par les enfants croyants et, surtout, les souvenirs de son ancienne vie qui lui avaient fait prendre connaissance de ce qui l'animait réellement au fond, son but ultime : donner aux enfants le plaisir de jouer, de s'amuser, peu importe le moment ou les conditions.

« Que demander de mieux ? » se demandaient sûrement les dizaines d'autres Légendes, tels la Cigogne, le Farfadet d'Irlande et la multitude d'Esprits de la nature qui passaient leurs journées à se faire passer au travers par des mécréants.

Eh bien, une chose en particulier asticotait l'Esprit de l'hiver, une chose qui pourrait paraître dérisoire aux yeux des autres Gardiens mais qui, pour un éternel adolescent qui avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie à faire le pitre et à n'en faire qu'à sa tête, importait beaucoup. Comme il était désormais en charge de protéger les enfants et de prendre soin d'eux, le devoir de tout Gardien, il n'avait plus le loisir de provoquer des phénomènes hivernaux hors de l'ordinaire. Le blizzard de '68 n'était plus qu'une lointaine histoire – ah, mais quelle formidable histoire, tout de même ! – et les tempêtes qui laissaient derrière elles un bon mètre de neige ne seraient plus qu'un souvenir lors du prochain hiver. Le Gardien parvenait bien à comprendre que les responsabilités étaient plus importantes que son propre plaisir, mais tout de même, il avait plus de difficulté à tenir en place. La sagesse de Sable, de Fée, de Jeannot et de Nord était loin de déteindre sur leur jeune compagnon.

En ce jour de juillet qui tirait à sa fin, Jack Frost se posa sur le toit d'une maison, quelque part au nord du Nunavut où la température ne montait rarement passé les 10 °C, même à ce temps de l'année. Le contact de ses pieds nus laissa une mince couche de givre sur le bois. Il laissa le vent du Nord jouer dans sa tignasse d'un blanc immaculé et soupira d'aise en sentant le froid le revigorer un peu. Cet après-midi-là, il était allé rendre une petite visite surprise à Jamie, puisque c'était le jour de son anniversaire. Ce jeune garçon était celui qui avait cru même lorsque Pitch était sur le point de gagner et, de surcroît, le premier à avoir cru en lui dans le monde entier; c'est pourquoi il était en quelque sorte devenu le chouchou de Jack. Seulement, dans cette région des États-Unis ainsi que dans pas mal toute l'Amérique du Nord, l'été s'était bien installé, or la chaleur de cette saison n'était pas la plus confortable pour un Esprit de l'hiver tel que lui; une bonne dose de froid lui fit donc le plus grand bien.

Il s'étendit sur le toit, adossé à la cheminée, et laissa son regard bleu de glace vagabonder dans le firmament. Immanquablement, fidèle à son poste, la Lune éclairait la plaine glacée de son éclat argenté. Jack fit promener un doigt sur son bâton, créant des reflets bleutés sur le bois vieilli, et soupira.

-Je ne te remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir choisi en tant que Gardien, dit-il.

Il était dans ses habitudes de s'adresser à l'Homme de la Lune à chacune de ses apparitions, même s'il savait pertinemment que le vieux Gardien ne lui répondrait jamais. Il lui confiait ses joies, ses inquiétudes et ses rares secrets; il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'amie plus fidèle que la Lune pour savoir garder secrète la moindre des confidences.

-Seulement, je me demande si tu n'aurais pas fait une erreur...

Jack fut coupé par un bruit sourd qui semblait provenir d'en bas, dans la neige. Alarmé, il se leva d'un bond, saisit fermement son bâton et se pencha précautionneusement au bord du toit pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Il eut un soupir de soulagement et un sourire mutin fendit ses lèvres pâles.

-Ah, Jeannot. Toujours aussi indiscret, à ce que j'ai pu entendre.

L'imposant Lapin de Pâques tapa du pied au sol et le trou duquel il venait tout juste d'émerger disparut. Il leva la tête vers son compatriote et plissa ses yeux vert feuille.

-J'ai cru comprendre le mot « erreur », dit-il en saisissant l'un de ses redoutables boomerangs. Il entreprit de le débarrasser de la neige qui recouvrait sa partie supérieure. Tu ne serais pas en train de regretter ta nomination, par hasard ?

« Ah zut, il m'a entendu », pensa l'Esprit tout en se giflant mentalement.

-Mais de quoi tu parles, la cloche de Pâques ? tenta-t-il d'esquiver.

Jeannot replaça le boomerang à sa place, dans son dos, et répéta la même chose avec le deuxième. Il dit sans même le regarder, trop absorbé par sa besogne :

-T'inquiètes, cervelle glacée. On l'a tous regretté un jour ou l'autre...

-C'est vrai qu'étant un lapin qui peint des œufs, j'aurais probablement fait une méchante dépression.

Le Lapin de Pâques s'efforça d'ignorer le dernier commentaire de Jack. Après tout, ce genre de piques n'était pas rare de sa part, et Jeannot s'était habitué à s'en faire assaillir à chaque fois qu'il le rencontrait. Il rengaina son boomerang et, d'un prodigieux bond, il atterrit juste en face du nouveau Gardien. Celui-ci recula d'un pas, légèrement intimidé par la grande taille du Gardien de l'Espoir.

-Le truc, poursuivit l'Australien, c'est d'arrêter de sans cesse ressasser le passé et de se concentrer sur les enfants. Et se recentrer sur ce qui nous anime au fond. Ça marche à tous les coups, même quand on est un lapin qui peint des œufs, figure-toi.

Jack soupira. Tant de fois il avait contemplé la minuscule poupée russe que Nord avait conçue à son effigie, essayant tant bien que mal de se centrer sur son but premier. C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire... Cependant, il n'était pas du genre à s'étendre sur les sentiments, surtout en présence de Jeannot, alors il s'efforça de paraître aussi détaché que possible.

-C'est pas que ton discours manque de piquant... mais te connaissant, tu n'es pas venu seulement pour me faire une jolie morale, lança l'Esprit de l'hiver en formant un flocon de sa main libre.

Les fins cristaux de glace se promenèrent gracieusement devant le nez du Lapin de Pâques, qui les chassa de la patte avant qu'ils ne fassent leur effet. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien de la fois où, le jour avant Pâques, Jack lui avait lancé une boule de neige dans la figure... la sensation n'avait pas été désagréable, au contraire, mais ce soir-là n'était pas le moment idéal pour s'amuser. Il était en mission, après tout !

-Il y a une réunion au Pôle. Nord m'a chargé de venir te prévenir.

-Quoi, j'ai raté les aurores boréales ?

-Non, il n'y en a simplement pas eu... Ce n'est pas aussi important qu'il y a trois mois.

En son for intérieur, le jeune Gardien sentit une bonne partie de la pression se relâcher. Il avait cru pendant deux horribles secondes que Nord le reléguait encore à la position de simple esprit de la nature, qu'il ne le trouvait pas assez important pour l'avertir comme les autres.

-Je vois qu'encore une fois, tu fais office de garçon de courses. J'espère que tu ne vas pas utiliser la même tactique que l'autre fois, fit Jack en jetant un coup d'œil dubitatif derrière Jeannot, craignant de voir des yétis armés d'un sac et d'une boule à neige magique.

-Bien que ça me causerait un très grand plaisir de te voir encore une fois empaqueté comme un colis prêt à prendre la poste, aujourd'hui ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Rendez-vous demain, à l'atelier des jouets.

Sans plus de cérémonie, l'Australien se laissa tomber du toit et disparut aussitôt dans un de ses terriers qui apparut pile au bon moment. Cependant, il en ressortit presque aussitôt.

-Eh, ai-je bien entendu « garçon de course » ? Ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis le plus rapide, espèce de glaçon. Verrais-tu Sable faire ce boulot à ma place ? Non mais...

Jeannot disparut enfin en grommelant. Jack attendit que le trou se referme avant de laisser éclater sa joie. Il s'éleva dans les airs et exécuta quelques vrilles en poussant un cri victorieux. Sa première réunion de Gardiens en étant lui-même un Gardien !

-Peut-être que tu as eu raison, en fin de compte, lança-t-il joyeusement à la lune.

Sans plus attendre, même s'il n'était attendu que le lendemain, l'Esprit de l'hiver se laissa porter par le vent du nord en direction du Pôle, laissant derrière lui la plaine désertique et une maison au toit givré.

* * *

Note de la fin

**Tadaaaaaa !  
**

**Alors c'était une petite mise en bouche. Étant donné que je n'ai encore aucune idée de ce qui va se dire à la réunion (que voulez-vous, j'ai la fâcheuse habitude de ne pas faire de plan avant de commencer une histoire :P ), je n'ai aucune idée à quand va aller ma prochaine venue, alors... À la prochaine !**

**Sentez-vous libre de "reviewer" si le cœur vous en dit... je n'ai jamais aimé commenter les histoires des autres, parce que je me dis que les auteurs de livres ne reçoivent pas des e-mails pour se faire dire que leur livre est bon, mais ça c'est ma vision des choses... Je veux savoir ce que vous pensez de cette petite entrée ;)**


End file.
